


Primal Omega

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: It's Omega's birthday and he requested Secondo's most sluttiest sub, Elias. He wants to hunt him in the wooded area behind the abbey.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Character(s), Papa Emeritus II/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Primal Omega

Brother Elias stretched out next to Secondo on the leather love seat in his room. They were watching a black and white horror movie together. They weren’t doing much watching as Elias was hanging over the edge of the armrest naked, while Secondo was lovingly paying attention to his ass. Elias gripped the side of the loveseat, feeling Secondo knead his ass and then spread his cheeks. He groaned, feeling his tongue lick a trail from his taint up to his asshole. He panted as Secondo worked his cock while tonguing his ass, swiveling his tongue in and out. 

The dark cherry wood grandfather clock chimed. Secondo pulled away suddenly. “Midnight,” he mumbled. 

“Elias, you know it’s Omega’s birthday now?” Secondo tapped Elias’s ass softly.

“Is it?” He asked a little whiney that Second had stopped to remind him, but he sat up to give his full attention. 

“He has requested one thing for his birthday and I have granted him this one thing since he was my most loyal of all the ghouls,” he pointed to the floor in front of him.   
Elias stumbled to the ground to kneel in front of him.

“I am sure whatever you give him is perfect,” he adjusted himself to kneel and sit back on his feet with his hands on his lap. 

“Stay.”

Elias stilled his body. He watched Secondo stand up and walk around the loveseat and walk towards his desk on the other side of the room. He couldn’t see what he was doing but heard a drawer open, some papers rustling, and then the drawer closed. He had no idea what was going on, but quickly figured out he may be part of the gift.   
Secondo stood over Elias and cracked five glow sticks. He grabbed an orange one and put it around Elias’s neck and attached it. The remaining four were smaller, and he attached them each to his wrists and ankles. 

“Follow me, my pet,” Second rasped in Elias’s ear once he was standing and looking at the now brightly glowing bracelets against his naked body. 

They walked through the abbey and out to the garden that led to the dark woods. Elias wanted to ask what was going on but knew better than to question Secondo. They stopped right at the edge of the woods where Primo’s garden ended and the wooded area began.

“Omega requested to have you for his birthday. He doesn’t just want to take you in our playroom,” Second explained while Omega appeared out of the shadows forming from a mist into his full body form. “He wants to hunt you and take you as his prey. I told him you would be a good boy.”

Omega approached them both with his eyes glowing red. Elias saw the ghoul’s thick body outline with the full moon piercing through the equally thick foliage of the woods. His cock twitched thinking of what was about to happen. 

“The glow sticks,” Secondo continued to explain, “they aren’t for you or him. They are for the rest of the clergy and me to watch.”

Elias shivered with the thought of everyone watching. He turned to face the abbey and saw each window had several people sitting and watching. He knew they would get an eyeful. He was a fast runner, but Omega was a ghoul and could move faster than anyone could blink. 

“I plan on wrecking you,” Omega leaned down and whispered. “You will be begging not knowing if it's for your life or to come.”

“You get a 15-second head start, give Omega a workout, yes?” Secondo stretched out his arm to expose his gorgeous watch on his wrist. “GO!”

Elias ran quickly into the woods. His heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. He didn’t know where to go. This was never a place he ventured during the day, let alone at night. Secondo wasn’t counting down the seconds, so he had no way to know how much time had passed. The moon was high in the sky, but the foliage was so thick he couldn’t see where he was going. The glow sticks weren’t helping much either. 

He stopped running to catch his breath when he heard rustling behind him. Omega was coming for him. The pounding of his heavy booted feet was right behind him. 15 seconds was not enough time to get far enough away from him.

“I will find that sweet boycunt of yours and fuck it,” Omega hollered. 

“Shit,” Elias wanted to get further before Omega would find and fuck him. He looked around and found a tree that was wide enough to hide him. The thought of surprising and wrestling him to the ground got him rock hard. He made sure to quickly hide and listen for him. 

“I can hear your blood pumping through your body down to your sweet cock, Elias,” Omega called out nearby.

Elias took a deep breath and crouched down, ready to jump out. Omega was near the tree. He just had to wait one second and pounce. 

“Hiding from a ghoul? Tsk tsk,” Omega stopped near the same tree where Elias was hiding. “Secondo said you would play nice.”

Elias steadied himself and pushed off the ground, launching himself towards Omega. He saw his back briefly for a second before Omega turned at the last second and grabbed him out of the air. In a split second, they were both on the ground with Omega looking down at Elias. 

“There you are,” Omega slaps Elias’s face softly. “Thought you could surprise me, how cute.”

“I did, though,” Elias whimpered. 

“Would you like to know why I chose you?” Omega leaned down and licked his neck, savoring his racing pulse. “Secondo said you were his best fuck and I just couldn’t believe it from a small little thing like you. I needed to see for myself how tight you really are.”

Elias felt his cock swell even more if that was possible. Secondo talked about him with the ghouls. That he was a good fuck. His mind was reeling from this revelation. He didn’t notice Omega had pulled away quickly. Reality came crashing down when Omega opened his pants and released his fully engorged cock. It was dripping and impossibly huge, Elias noticed. 

Omega grabbed Elias by the back of his knees and bent him in half with his knees up by his ears. 

“Fuck, such a dirty slut. Look at your hole, just begging for me to fuck it,” Omega growled, as he positioned his cock and pushed in slowly. 

It was a hot and steamy night, both were covered in sweat from running and the adrenaline pumping through their bodies. With a grunt, he pushed in till his curls were brushing against Elias’s balls. 

“You like this?”

“Fuck yes, daddy,” Elias moaned. He had nothing to grip except his own legs while Omega plowed into him. The pain was almost too much without lube, but he was glad the ghoul had worked up enough of a sweat to get some lube. 

Their bodies were making obscene noises as both grunted as the ghoul fucked Elias. He moved him around in several positions, wanting to get as deep as he could inside. They stopped when a twig snapped nearby. 

“Don’t stop,” Secondo’s voice was heard over their heavy breathing. “Omega, I am shocked though. You are holding back. Fuck him harder.”

Omega picked up Elias and pressed his face into the nearest tree and slipped back inside his tight ass. “You really are a dirty slut, aren’t you? I was going pretty hard on you but now, just hold on to the tree.”

He slams into Elias, earning a throaty moan. He grinds his cock deep into his anal cavity, relishing the muscle spasms around him as he hits that one special area. 

“Don’t you dare fucking come yet. I am not done with you,” Omega growls into his ear. 

He pumps harder and deeper into Elias, moaning loudly and speaking in ghoulish. Elias does not understand what he is saying but can hear other ghouls around them appear, yipping and growling with the smell of sex in the air. 

“Omega, please, stop for a second,” Secondo pleads. His hand is under his chasuble rubbing his cock, but he doesn’t want to watch anymore. 

He stops for his Papa and looks almost in pain. He was close to coming when Secondo requested him to stop. He gripped Elias’s hips so hard his nails were digging into his skin, almost breaking through. 

Second lift his chasuble off and tosses it to the ground. He grabs Elias’s face and moves it down to his painfully hard cock. “Suck it for your Papa.”

Once Elias swallows Secondo’s cock, Omega resumed fucking him. He could hear Secondo giving directions but was so lost in sucking and feeling filled in the most delicious way he couldn’t hear. His eyes popped open once he felt the ghoul’s hand slide under and grasp his cock. He moaned, feeling the ghoul stroke and squeeze his cock while he plowed into him. 

They were a mass of moans and writhing. The woods were a normally quiet and seclusive place, but not tonight. Tonight it was filled with the bodies of horny ghouls, naked bodies slapping together, and a threesome that would be a regular thing. 

Elias couldn’t help but come screaming on Papa’s cock as Omega stroked him to orgasm. He soon followed and came wave after wave into his ass while Secondo grunted and came down his throat. They collapsed on the ground, catching their breath.

Omega dressed quickly and thanked Secondo for the gift. He looked down at Elias, still lying on the dirt with his come oozing out of his ass. He bent down and smacked him hard on the right cheek. “Be prepared to be fucked by the rest of the ghouls. You are a better ride than most of the Sisters.”

Secondo put away his cock and grabbed his chasuble. He draped it over Elias’s body and whispered praise for his slut. “Let’s go back to my room. You have earned a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Commission! Message me for your own!


End file.
